CageBladeweek 2019 Day 4: Lazy Day
by Shadow-ying
Summary: After a rough night out sampling alcohols and liquors from other realms, Sonya finds herself at the mercy of her pushy husband who insists that she gets out of bed. Now one of Earth's mightiest defenders must survive the morning in the care of reformed actor, Johnny Cage.


**Done as part of the 2019 CageBlade week, with day number four's prompt Lazy Day.**

**This is a oneshot, with no plans for any follow up.**

* * *

"Honey?" Johnny's voice tore through the apartment like a hurricane. Grabbing her husband's vacant pillow, Sonya pulled it over her head, closed her eyes and prayed that he would go away.

He didn't.

"Honey?" She heard their bedroom door open; she could feel his weight shift on the carpet as he moved from one foot to another, no doubt admiring the view as she lied wrapped up in their bed sheets. "Honey?" He whispered, but it might as well have been a bellow.

Rolling onto one side, Sonya Blade threw him a venomous look. He chuckled, earning more of her ire. Dripping in sweat, Johnny Cage looked damn good for a man who had just come back from a two hour morning jog, but Sonya couldn't appreciate him or his efforts as his mere presence was preventing her brain from shutting off and allowing her to return to sleep.

"Any plans for today?" He teased.

Sonya's middle finger served as her only response. He chuckled again, a sound worse than nails on a chalk board. Rolling back onto her front, Sonya grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it over her head, shielding herself from her husband.

"You know…" Johnny Cage said, taking a loud step forward. And then another. "Cassie's gone to school and I'm not expecting any guests." He was slowly circling the bed Sonya realised. Another few steps and he would be standing right next to her. Curling her hand into a fist, she prepared to attack should he try and touch her. She heard his sweaty clothing shift against him as he bent down. "We have the whole day to ourselves." He whispered.

Her arm shot out from under the covers, but Johnny's laughter let her know she hadn't come close to hitting him. A second later and Sonya felt his hands latch onto the bed sheets. "Time to get up baby." He cheered and ripped the duvet from her.

Major Sonya Blade swore to any Elder Gods that was listening that she would take bloody revenge on her husband, if, she could find the strength to move. But today one of the fiercest heroes of Earthrealm lacked both the energy and the will to move, and was quite content in letting the day roll by without her participation.

Her husband had other ideas.

"Are you getting up or am I going to have to make you?" He challenged with a hand on each hip.

"Get out." She warned, aware she had no means of backing up that threat.

Johnny Cage seemed to be on the same wavelength as he once again leaned dangerously close to his wife, who was currently scowling at him. "I'll make you pancakes."

"I'm not a child."

"Then why are you acting like one?"

"Pot. Kettle. Black." She snarled, but Johnny brushed off her criticism with a smile.

"I'm going to take a shower then I'll work on those shadow pancakes." His shit eating grin caused Sonya's brain to momentarily revolt against her, what had she possibly seen in this ass clown?

"Care to join me?"

"Out." Sonya roared.

Laughing as he entered their en-suite bathroom, Sonya thought she might be granted a second to recover from her traumatic awakening.

A sweat soaked t-shirt sailing inches over her head informed her that she would not.

With a groan, Sonya slowly crawled out of bed, her stiff body crying out at the act of movement, and placed one unsteady foot onto the floor. Standing up, it took considerable effort for the Major to make the short journey from her soft, warm bed to her bedroom door.

Why couldn't Cage have broken his leg on his morning jog? Why couldn't she have been allowed to sleep in for once?

Entering the kitchen, Sonya ignored the microwave clock that informed her it was almost ten and instead pulled open the fridge with a grunt. Looking over the many occupants sitting on the shelves, she found none of them appealing and quickly slammed the fridge door shut.

Her legs wobbled and for a moment she feared she was going to fall down onto the kitchen floor. Moving towards the counter, Sonya grabbed a hold and clung onto it like it was a life preserve all as she tried to fight off the overwhelming urge to crawl back into bed, regardless of what Johnny Cage might do to her.

Then she spotted the sofa.

Moving at full speed towards the living room, which wasn't very fast at that point in time, she collapsed onto the soft furniture and began to close her eyes.

* * *

As much as Johnny Cage was enjoying the hot, perfectly pressurised, water running over his body, he knew that if he left Sonya alone for too long he would find her crawling back under the bed covers, never to surface again. Not that he could blame her.

Sampling alcohol and liquors from other realms was a dangerous game even for seasoned drinkers, and last night Sonya had found a combination that had knocked her flat on her ass.

Turning off the shower, he stood still for a second enjoying the sensation of the shower's warmth and humidity before he stepped out and reached for his blue robe.

He would try and not to take too much pleasure in the absolute role reversal that was taking place, Sonya who was normally the embodiment of control and self-discipline was now acting like a teenager after their first wild night out.

"Baby?" He called, tying the sash around his robe and stepping out of the bathroom. No voice responded to him, which wasn't that surprising. Venturing out of their shared bedroom he quickly found Sonya, dozing on the sofa.

Reaching out a hand slowly, as if he was dealing with a dangerous beast, he gently stroked the top of her head. She didn't respond. Probably for the best. If she caught him trying to baby her he would never know peace.

Planting a soft kiss on her forehead, Johnny moved into the kitchen and began gathering the necessary ingredients to prepare his realm famous mouth-watering pancakes.

* * *

"Sonya." She stirred but did not open her eyes. "Sonya?"

Groaning she opened a single eye to discover her husband was perched on the edge of the sofa wearing only a bathrobe. With the slightest bit of movement she could kick him onto the floor.

"I made pancakes."

Sonya postponed any plans to send him sprawling onto the floor and instead closed her eyes again. A second later she felt his hands snake under her hips and he gently eased her into a sitting up position. "You need to eat after last night."

"I hate you." She mumbled.

"But you love my pancakes and water. Nice, rehydrating water."

Knowing that he had her best interests at heart Sonya didn't fight him as he slowly helped her onto her feet. Wrapping an arm over his shoulder, they hobbled towards the kitchen where breakfast waited.

Easing her into a chair, Johnny Cage began hovering, an act Sonya couldn't stand. "I'm fine." She growled reaching for her glass of water.

Taking a long drink, she returned her glass onto its coaster, where a second later Johnny had begun to refill it. Picking up her fork, she stabbed at the small pile of shadow pancakes and began to tear off a piece from the main body.

"How bad was it?" She asked, swallowing the buttery pancake and relishing in the taste. For all her earlier complaints, Johnny Cage had mastered the culinary skills necessary to deliver a variety of mouth-watering breakfast dishes.

Her husband smiled at her in response. "You weren't dancing naked on the table tops or anything like that, you just got a little," he paused, searching for the right word. "Excitable."

Sonya groaned, knowing that Jax was probably not going to let this one go for years to come. "I really hate you."

"That's not what you were declaring loudly last night." Sonya groaned once again and wished that she could bury herself somewhere deep underground. "You were fine." Johnny reassured her with a chuckle. "A little more affectionate than usual but I let nothing embarrassing happen."

Trusting her husband at his word, Sonya took another bite of his pancakes and tried to think back on the previous night. She had nothing, which was neither a blessing or a curse. Just an empty space in her memory, which she had no doubts Jax and Vera would gladly fill in for her.

"It was the wine." She stated, not holding it up as an excuse, but merely an explanation for her lack of control.

"Yeah, turns out Edenian wine, plain old gin and you do not mix together, unless you wanted to be grinded on which while flattering does send…" He stopped talking when Sonya gave him a cold stare and her hand gripped the fork as if it were a dagger. "Would you like any coffee?" He asked after a few seconds of painful silence.

"No."

"Okay then." He said and ceased talking.

Breakfast was a slow affair and while the long drinks of water and mouthfuls of buttery pancakes helped clear Sonya's head, the aches in her body remained and all she could think of once she had devoured the last of Johnny's beautifully made meal was returning to bed and sleeping off the ill effects of last night's party.

Rising out of her chair, Sonya's stiff legs managed to support her weight and with slow deliberate steps, she began to head back towards their bedroom, trying to hide the slight tremble in her left leg whenever she put too much weight on it. She hadn't covered even half the distance when Johnny slipped up behind her and swept Sonya off her feet. Out of reflex her arms wrapped around his neck as he adjusted her in his arms before he carried her towards their bedroom. "Put me down." She ordered only to receive a puppy dog look from her husband.

"But I don't want to."

"Cage."

"Mrs. Blade." He said sticking out his tongue. Entering their bedroom he carefully laid her down on the mattress, earning a slap on his chest as he rose up.

"Major Blade." Sonya corrected. "And I am not an invalid."

"No, but you are my wife and sometimes I'm going to be hit by the overwhelming urge to take care of you." Catching only a hint of some soft muttering from under Sonya's breath, Johnny bent down and picked up the duvet that he had tossed aside earlier.

Giving it a quick shake, he placed it onto the bed and began attempting to tuck Sonya in while he received a realm destroying glare. "I'll make you pay for this."

"Uh huh."

"I will." Sonya promised as the duvet was pulled up to her neck. Satisfied with his work, Johnny looked around their bedroom.

"Would you care for anything else? Some juice, ice-cream, a pack of double chocolate cookie dough?"

"Get out." Sonya barked as her husband listed off their daughter's favourite sick day treats.

Moving towards the door Johnny turned once he was tethering on the edge and looked back at Sonya who was making herself comfortable. "If you need me I'll be outside." He promised then vanished before she could retaliate.

Letting out a huff of annoyance Sonya turned onto her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm home." Cassie Cage announced several hours later as she entered their apartment. Following his daughter, Johnny watched as the child's backpack was tossed to one side as Cassie raced through the hallway towards her parent's bedroom.

Closing the door behind him, Johnny paused to pick up the discarded backpack and placed it on a wall hook for when Cassie would need it tomorrow before following along.

Pausing in the doorway, Cassie's face lit up as her mother sat up in bed. "Hey sweetie." She said as her daughter charged forward and then threw herself onto her parents' bed.

Pulling Cassie into a hug Sonya caught her husband's eye as he entered the bedroom.

"How are you feeling Mommy?" Cassie asked as she was released from the hug.

"Much better."

"I don't want to take all the credit but," Johnny shrugged. "It was probably my excellent bedside manner that did the trick."

"Did you stay in bed all day?" The youngest Cage questioned as she kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers.

"Not all day." Sonya protested but Johnny's knowing smirk said otherwise.

"I wish I could stay in bed all day."

"I've raised a family of shut ins." the former Hollywood actor proclaimed dramatically before climbing onto the bed, sandwiching Cassie between himself and Sonya.

Rolling her eyes, Sonya quickly set the record straight. "It was just for one day; tomorrow everything goes back to normal."

"Unless you feel the urge to go partying with Fujin again." Johnny teased. A second later Cassie squealed in delight as Sonya tackled her father from the bed. Scrambling from under the covers, she watched as Johnny struggled free from her mother's tickling attack before he raced for the door.

Springing to her feet Sonya quickly gave chase.

"Secure the area." She ordered and Cassie snapped to attention. Climbing off the bed, the youngest member of the family joined her mother in trying to apprehend her father.

"I liked it better when you were an invalid." Johnny shrieked as he was quickly cornered by mother and daughter.

* * *

**Please review if you have any feedback or enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
